Albinos and Headless Men
by Mythyra Mystic
Summary: This is only the beginning, but in order to hear the rest you must begin here. So R&R, please.
1. The Thing That Started It All

Prologue 

I wasn't there to see it happen so I can't tell you with one hundred percent certainty that this is all true. But my source, well he doesn't really gain anything if he lies to me. So I'll tell you what I heard, and then you'll decide for yourself.

It was stormy that night; it's always stormy on nights like this one. Nature seems to demand that it be stormy on nights of horror and fear. But then again sunshine and flowers didn't go well with the horseman's personality. It would have been creepy if he appeared in the midst of roses and butterflies, don't you think?

Jenkins ran through the woods, the branches pulling at his clothes and hair. He ran from the horror behind, he had to or else it would get him and make him pay. But he needed it; he needed what the horseman was after. It was the only way he could put his plan into action, the only way he could complete the task at hand. The only way...

There, ahead of him he could see the church. He only needed to make it to the church, and then he'd be safe. He'd be safe from the black horse and his death-bringing rider. But he could hear the hooves of the horse already, it was right behind him. In the lightening flash he could see the shadow of the monstrous nightmare. He needed to escape and quickly. And then he was pushing through the church doors, he couldn't believe it! He was safe; he'd escaped with his head. And he could now control the horror that had been chasing him just moments ago.

Now he could show them all, show them who the crazy one was! And no one would be able to stop him; he'd rule the town, and then the country, and then the world. But he still needed to hide it, hide it where no one could find it. Hide it from everyone who would try to help the horseman. Hide it from that blasted college student, the nosy one with white hair. And so Jenkins stuffed it behind the secret bookshelf, inside the secret passageway. He locked the door and panted. Outside the wind howled, the horseman's anger reflected onto the weather. He looked out the window, just as an axe come flying towards him. It landed on the window, cracking it deeply. But it did not penetrate; it did not shatter the glass. It just landed and melted away like a sinister piece of chocolate.

It was too much for Jenkins's heart though. It exploded from the adrenaline and fear. The old man died, but not before he cursed the hidden object. If anyone ever found it, he'd return. And he would make them pay for being nosy, he'd kill them! He'd put them through hell, and then drag them to Hell! His spirit lifted its head and cackled, cackled loudly. It drove the bats into flight and the crickets to explode. But it did not scare the horseman, no it only worried him.

The large black stallion reared up and whinnied. It's rider reaching towards his sword. The wind picked up, throwing trees to the ground and causing the earth to shiver in fear. The horseman made a promise of his own that night. He promised that if he didn't get his skull back by Halloween, he would lay waste to the town that had allowed this to happen. And Satin have mercy on any soul that was willing to stand in his way…

Please R&R, and no flames or I will find you.


	2. Stupid Holy Water!

Chapter 1 

You'd think with a name like Chartreuse Madison McKenzie I'd be a tall blonde haired purple-eyed goddess with the powers to lure men to their doom, or something like that. Hah! You'd think wrong!

In fact I'm not even 5'5" with hair like a honeybee's nest and eyes that shine like mud does. I'm lucky enough to get a date, let alone lure men home every night! Though I'm not super weird I do have my odd little quirks and glitches, like I can see ghosts and ghouls. Yeah, that's a very attractive quality men look for in a woman.

Can you imagine being on a date and seeing the spirit of an old guy who died while taking a shower? Yeah, though not. It's disgusting and just plain mean!

But that's not the start of my problems, I mean I can handle myself pretty well whenever the dead decide to pop up again, no the _start_ was when I moved to a little town a couple hundred miles from New York. The town was called Polloi; it was a tiny thing in nearby New Hampshire with barely a local bakery let alone any real potential.

It was, in a way, perfect for living all alone without the constant interruptions from spirits. This all brings me to my house, a white little cottage as far away from the town without actually leaving the county. It's small no real room for guests (Which is fine with me) inside a secluded little glade deep inside the lush oak forest surrounding my property.

When alls considered I really think this place is an ideal home. Now if only the darn ghosts would stay away!

Almost every morning I wake up to a spirit of some kind wailing their heads off (if they have any) or aiming at my own head with a weapon of some kind. Thankfully someone somewhere had decided to give me a break today. So instead of ghouls or ghosts;only a storm screaming outside and my front door was banging against my wall tonight.

Then purple lightning flashed across the night sky, lighting my bedroom up in its wake. I blinked and groaned; there's only one thing that can cause different colored lightning, ghouls. These are ghosts that are so old that they've changed and become ghouls, nasty spirits that enjoy pain and terror.

On my way to the kitchen I grab the holy water sitting on my nightstand and a cross necklace. It's not a lot but both are very effective at warding off attacking ghouls. With these I descend into the black that's engulfed my entire house.

A whinny is the first thing that clues me into the location of my haunter. A shadow rushing past my stair window is the second thing. I gulped and stepped off the last stair, into the kitchen I crept slowly and silently so as not to alert the ghoul.

Too late I realize it already knows I'm here. Already the horse is standing on my tiled floor, its rider looking like he'd kill me before I'd even blink. The only thing I could do was start screaming and struggle to open my holy water.

With my hands all sweaty the bottle slips from my grasp and crashes onto the floor. The water spreads across the tiles. Now the only thing keeping me from becoming ghoul food is the tiny silver cross dangling on my neck. Not a great defense tact looking back.

Before I could even breathe the ghoul had jumped down off his horse and grabbed my throat. With a strangled I cry out, wrapping my hands around his gloved ones and trying to pull them away. Only to have his other hand wrap around my mouth, so screaming was out of the question.

Then something connected with my head and everything went black; dark; dangerous, infecting black.


End file.
